


gotta wait my turn

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: uhhhh all the boys did somethin wrong and now theyre in jaile/prison whatever





	gotta wait my turn

This is definitely rock bottom. I mean, I share a room with Melchior Gabor. Not to mention it's a jail cell, and Melchior's a murderer.

"Zirschnitz."

"Just because we got arrested doesn't mean you can't call me Georg anymore."

"Zirschnitz."

What an asshole. Hanschen was right all along, Melchior is terrible.

"What?"

"What would you do if I had a knife on me?"

What kind of question is that?

"I don't know. Get one of the guards, maybe."

I hear Melchior's clothes moving, but he's in the bunk above me, so God knows what he's doing.

"What if I stabbed you?"

"Melchior, what?"

"Forget it."

How am I supposed to forget that? Melchior's plotting to kill me!

"What did you even get arrested for, Zirschnitz?"

"That's not how you pronounce it."

"Does it look like I care?"

"I have no idea, they took my glasses."

There's this weird moment of silence, and Melchior repeats himself.

"What did you get arrested for?"

"I ate an orange in a bathtub."

"You..."

"Yeah."

Melchior rolls off of the top bunk and lands on his feet. How the hell did he do that?

"What would you do if I stabbed you?"

"Scream, I guess. That's such a weird question, why are you.."

Then he takes out this weird sharp thing that I can't see clearly.

"What is that?"

"It's what I'm going to stab you with, obviously."

"You're gonna stab me?" Unbelievable. After all I've done for Melchior!

"Maybe. Otto's got the death penalty."

"What? He didn't even murder anybody."

"Lucky me."

"Melchior, you're a psychopath."

"Atleast I won't get stabbed."

"Wait, wha--"

And I feel this piercing pain right under my rib. I am going to die. I can't belive Melchior would fucking do this.

"Stop screaming."

I'm screaming? I hadn't noticed, fuck.

Fuck.

This hurts like fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuuuuuck. Fuck.

"They're gonna give _me_ the death penalty if you don't be quiet!"

Fuck you, Melchior Gabor.


End file.
